


The Old Folks At Home

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [35]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Leaving Home, M/M, Pining, Plant Parents, Protective Spock, Ranting McCoy, empty nest, plant life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Fred and Minthe have left on their new careers.  But what of their Plant Parents?  Will they 'pine' for their absent children?  Will they sit in their recliners and let the moss grow over their inert bodies?  Will they go to seed?!





	The Old Folks At Home

"I wonder where they are now, Spock?" McCoy mumbled as he slumped in his recliner.

"I am certain that wherever they are, Fred and Minthe are performing a great service for the Federation."

"We'll never see them again!"

"They are working for Starfleet, not marooned on a distant planet.”

“I miss them!”

“I know you do. Perhaps we can get some seedlings--”

“Different plants?! How could you?!”

“Leonard. You are cultivating mold spores in the laboratory. You are talking to lichen in the bathroom.”

“I need help, don’t I?”

“Acknowledging the problem is the first step to a successful rehabilitation.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
